Looms of the above described type are already known which are equipped with so-called "active" auxiliary pulling nozzles, but the devices currently in existence all have drawbacks when in use. It is possible to distinguish between two types of devices:
those with numerous annular nozzles which are subject to rapid wear by friction on the warp threads at the time of insertion, the requirements of lightness, strength and hardness being irreconcilable for these nozzles; and
those using spaced nozzles with a special comb in the form of a channel for ensuring confinement of the weft pick.
There are also known pneumatic insertion systems without active auxiliary nozzles, but blowing by means of a sheet of air at the level of the lower shed of warp threads.
None of the known devices is satisfactory when using a conventional comb.